The invention relates to a spacer fabric, in particular a velour fabric, having a first and a second layer and linking pile threads. The invention further relates also to a building component on the basis of the spacer fabric, in particular on a velour fabric basis.
Spacer fabrics such as these and building components produced from them by resinification have already become known in various embodiments and for different purposes of use.
Initially, reference with regard to the state of the art is made to EP-B1 299 308. Further reference is also made to DE-A1 41 00 738. The content of these two printed publications is incorporated as to their full contents in the disclosure content of the present application, in such a way that features of these printed publications may be also included in combination as features in claims presented herein. Use in a floor covering of such a fabric or of a resinified building component produced accordingly is further known from EP-A2 475 000. W093/03235 describes use in house building of a building component produced on the basis of such a fabric. Reference with regard to the state of the art is further made, for example, to DE-A1 39 02 940 and the documents filed on DE-GM 90 06 957, 90 07 289, 91 03 282, 89 02 259 and 89 03 440.
In particular in a velour fabric, such as is known from initially mentioned EP-B1 299 308, the arrangement of the intermediate elements having their origin in the pile threads which freely floatingly join together the layers of the multilayer fabric, has proven very advantageous in the resinified state. On the one hand, the intermediate elements have, on account of the resinification, a pedestal-type transition to the top and to the bottom layer respectively and are moreover, for figure-eight-shaped central twisting, normally further joined together by the resinification, so that they are formed to be relatively rigid. There exists, however, a further need to increase the strength of such building components and to provide a spacer fabric suitable for the purpose. While the strength may be controlled by the proportion of resin which remains in the fabric on resinification, the weight of a building component produced in such a manner also increases correspondingly with this at the same time.
With regard to such a building component, in particular the production of such a building component, the resinification is of particular importance. In this connection, it is usual to proceed in such a manner that resin is applied to the fabric, or that the fabric is impregnated with resin and an excess of resin is then pressed out, in order to release the restoring forces of the pile threads, by which the desired, spaced form of the layers is produced, and, after hardening of the resin, the intended building component. In particular, it is also known for this purpose to spray a fabric with resin. As soon as the critical quantity of resin relative to the fabric is reached through impregnation, there ensues precisely the aforementioned desired spacing of the layer. However, alternative possible methods of resinification are also still sought beyond the foregoing.